Drive wheels having electric wheel hub motors for motor vehicles are generally known. The electric wheel hub motor renders it possible to transfer a driving force to the drive wheel without having to interconnect a transmission. The drive arrangement using a wheel hub motor is characterized by an essentially more compact construction with respect to a classic drive train that, depending upon the application, comprises required components such as manual or automatic transmissions, drive shafts, differential transmissions and/or drive shafts. In addition, there are entirely new and different possibilities with the aid of the wheel hub motor to design the drive train of a motor vehicle, for example as a hybrid drive or an all-wheel electric drive.
An electric wheel hub motor for a motor vehicle is by way of example disclosed in EP 2 149 470 A1 and said electric wheel hub motor comprises a stator that is fastened to a vehicle axle and a rotor that is arranged on a vehicle wheel rim.
In addition, EP 2 423 094 A2 discloses a drive wheel having an electric wheel hub motor for an electric vehicle, wherein the batteries that are required to operate the electric wheel hub motor are arranged on spokes of a wheel rim. The wheel hub motor sits in the center of the drive wheel and drives the wheel rim including the spokes in a rotating manner.
DE 102 14 878 A1 furthermore describes a golf cart, wherein the running wheels of said golf cart are driven in an electro-motorized manner. The electric motor can be a hub motor or a motor that is arranged in an eccentric manner and that acts upon a pinion on an inner gear ring of the running wheel. At least one battery is arranged in the interior of the running wheel.